El Pasado en el Bar
by ilyquinn
Summary: Cuando miras a la mujer a la que amaste hace doce años sentada a pocos metros de ti en la barra de un bar. ¿Qué haces? Las personas cambian con el tiempo, lo único que tenías que haber hecho era darle una oportunidad.


**Bien, llámenlo locura literaria, delirio creativo o como sea, pero cuando las cosas se te ocurren no te dejan escribir nada más que no sea eso, así que aquí va. **

**Disclaimer: **Si Bones fuera mío, esto pasaría en televisión y yo estaría en Miami bebiendo margaritas. Y como no es así, es de todos sus productores y de la cadena FOX.

**.**

**El Pasado en el Bar**

**.**

Vio el bar frente e él, entró dispuesto a relajarse después una larga jornada de trabajo, acababa de reunirse con un cliente en D. C. y estaba exhausto, pensó que una buena manera hacerlo sería yendo a algún lugar donde pudiera distraerse, y quien sabe, hasta ligar con alguien. El lugar en cuestión se llamaba el Founding Fathers, no era muy grande pero era él más cercano a su hotel.

Se sentó en la barra y ordenó un whisky.

-Día duro. ¿Eh?- le preguntó la bartender.

-Ni que lo digas.

Se bebió su trago de un sorbo, entonces a través del cristal del vaso vio una figura femenina, dejó el objeto en la barra, y enfocó su vista en la mujer frente a él. Sonrió de lado, tenía exactamente doce años de no verla, y definitivamente esos años le habían sentado bien. Se apresuró a llamar al bartender y pidió que le dieran un martini de manzana para la señorita sentada al otro lado de la barra.

Ella se lo pasó. La mujer intentó negar la bebida, pero cuando vio de quien iba dirigido, esbozó una sonrisa, él lo tomó como una invitación a unírsele y lo hizo.

-Temperance Brennan. Te veo más deslumbrante que nunca.- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

-Aaron, no puedo creer que seas tú. Han pasado años.

-Doce para ser exactos, pero ¿Quién los cuenta?- bromeó.

-Al parecer tú.- Él rodó los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, no había olvidado la falta de sentido del humor de la asistente del profesor.

-¿Y cómo has estado?- le preguntó.

-Bueno, bien… - dudó un instante. –Me gradué de antropóloga forense, y hasta ahora trabajo en el Jeffersonian. ¿Y tú?

-Trabajo en el Bufete Hart&Nathans, intenté retomar la carrera de antropología pero… no era lo mío.

-Lo sé.- dijo con un deje de tristeza, habían "roto" por ello, por así decirlo, ya que lo que tenía nunca llegó a ser nada serio. –Estuve ahí.

-Sí… pero ¡Ey! Lo pasado es pasado.- dijo para aligerar la tensión. –He oído que has escrito varios libros.

-Sí, son sobre antropología forense…

-¿Libros de texto? ¿No tuviste suficiente con los libros de sopotocientas páginas que leíamos en la universidad?

-No. Es decir, no son libros de texto. Son literatura narrativa, es una antropóloga forense que trabaja con un agente del FBI. Resuelven casos juntos y recientemente he hecho que empiecen una relación sentimental formal. Todos han sido best sellers.- concluyó.

-Esa es la Tempe que conozco, siempre tan modesta.

Aaron volvió a sonreír, empezaba a dudar de su sanidad al verla de nuevo, la blusa rosa pálido que llevaba acentuaba cada curva de su delicada figura, los vaqueros negros le quedaban de maravilla y varios pensamientos de naturaleza impura cruzaron por su mente, además, algo había cambiado con los años, esos ojos azules que antes aparentaban frialdad, ahora brillaban con el más intenso resplandor que había visto.

No sabía como se le había escapado de las manos, pero no iba a dejar que sucediera de nuevo. Quizás el mundo le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad.

-La modestia no es más que un acto ilógico que impide a los más capacitados desarrollarse de una manera funcional y productiva, tanto intelectualmente como físicamente.

Al ver que él la veía con cara de obviedad, se rectificó.

-Pero estabas siendo sarcástico. ¿Verdad?- Él asintió.

-Siempre.- respondió. Una pequeña sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro, Aaron pensaba que quizá iba a tener suerte esa noche.

Luego de varios minutos de conversación, él se acercó a la antropóloga, casi podía saborear ese beso, pero ella se alejó bruscamente, el abogado se imaginó el porque de su reacción, así que suspiró pesadamente, pesando en lo iluso que había sido al creer que sería tan fácil. .

-Aaron, yo… no puedo hacer esto.

-Mira, sé que te hice daño, sé que te dolió, pero… lo pasado es pasado. ¿No?

-No, no puedo…

-Antes de que digas algo… si quieres será sólo una noche, ya sabes, cubriendo nuestras necesidades básicas, o como quiera que le llamaras. Será divertido.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. –No creas que he olvidado lo buena que eras en la cama. No te arrepentirás.

Brennan suspiró lentamente. –Aaron, hablo en serio, no puedo porque…

-Está saliendo conmigo.- dijo un hombre que apareció de la nada, llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de vestir del mismo color. Él vio como la sonrisa de Temperance se ensanchaba al sentir la mano varonil rodear su cintura de manera posesiva. Años atrás, la joven que conoció, le hubiera pateado el trasero, en pocas palabras, el tipo que se atreviera a reclamarla como suya, pero en vez de ello, la mujer que estaba frente a él, simplemente sonreía.

Justo en ese momento entendió porque los ojos de su antigua amante brillaban de esa manera, la mujer que juró y perjuró que jamás se enamoraría porque aquello no era más que una reacción química, estaba ahí, sentada, sintiendo todo eso que prometió no sentir.

Todo aquello que nunca sintió por él.

-Mucho gusto, soy el agente especial Seeley Booth, FBI.- dijo de una manera sutilmente intimidatoria.

-Igualmente. Soy Aaron Chase, abogado de Hart&Nathans.- Ambos tomaron sus manos en un saludo aparentemente cordial.

Aaron al ver que él no se iría, y si lo hacía, Temperance se iría con él, aceptó su derrota, hacía años que la había rechazado de una manera cruel, la vida no le daba una segunda oportunidad, sino más bien, una lección.

-Bien, me tengo que ir.

Ella quiso detenerlo, pero por dentro sabía era lo mejor para ambos, ya no sentía nada por él, además, intentó besarla, definitivamente sería incómodo para todos.

-Seguimos en contacto.- le dijo a modo de despedida.

-Ya lo creo.- dijo, irónico.

-¿Sarcasmo?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Siempre.- Ambos sonrieron de manera melancólica.

-Adiós Temperance. Ten una buena vida.- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo haré. Adiós Aaron.

-Buenas noches agente.- Booth asintió.

Y dejó el bar, abandonando los viejos sentimientos que volvieron a resurgir esa noche.

.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Seeley luego de un rato.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Se podría saber quien era él?

Brennan mordió su labio inferior, intentando ocultar una sonrisa pícara. –No te lo diré.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un celoso. ¿Crees que no noté la forma posesiva en que tomaste mi cintura?

Chasqueó su lengua contra sus dientes. -No puedes culparme, casi te besa. No te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

Otra vez esa sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro. –Encuentro, agradable de alguna manera, que me toques de esa forma.

-¿En serio?- Ella asintió. –Lo encuentro… sexy.

Él ser acercó con una sonrisa nada inocente. -¿Qué tan sexy?

-Lo suficiente.- dijo, y comenzó a juguetear con su pie en la pantorrilla del agente.

-Vamos Bones, la cita acaba de empezar, no me hagas esto.- le suplicó, sin mucho ánimo de detenerla.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Eres mala…- la rodeó por la cintura. –De una manera muy buena.- y la besó apasionadamente.

.

-¿Me vas a decir quién era?- le dijo. Esta vez no eran celos, era simple curiosidad humana.

-Sólo si está noche vamos a mi apartamento.

-Es un trato.- susurró en un tono ronco contra sus labios.

-Bien…- dudó un segundo. En ese segundo Booth se preguntó si no estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga, sin quererlo. -¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que tenía veintidós años cuando fue mi primera vez?

La cara de Booth se tornó seria. ¿Acaso ese era…. –Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, él es con quien tuve mi primera experiencia sexual. Aaron, tenía veintitrés, me dejó por una rubia, abogada, además, cuando lo discutimos, terminamos peleando, y dijo que yo era demasiado fría, que nunca nadie me había amado, y que nadie jamás lo haría.- dijo, sin quitar la vista de los ojos marrones. Una sonrisa enternecida salió de sus labios. Por su parte, Seeley se arrepintió de no haber golpeado al tipo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Brennan, como leyendo sus pensamientos, bajó la vista y entrelazó su mano con la suya. -Pero se equivocó.- susurró, levantando la mirada, clavándola en los ojos de su pareja nuevamente.

-Puedes apostar a que sí.- murmuró, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con su mano libre. Se quedaron así un instante.

-¿Apartamento?- preguntó. A lo que ella asintió.

.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? Son bienvenidos todos. **


End file.
